


Jamais

by MaraCapucin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCapucin/pseuds/MaraCapucin
Summary: OS Supercorp - J'avais décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour te dire enfin toute la vérité. Ce mensonge est maintenant devenu trop gros et toi tu es trop importante pour que je te cache ma double identité.





	Jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS n'est pas réellement ma vision de ce qu'il va se passer dans la saison 5 de Supergirl, mais plutôt c'est ce que j'aimerai voir comme focus sur le personnage de Kara... Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible mais bon voilà ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**\- Je ne comprends pas !** Dit Alex en tapant ses cartes sur la table de manière un peu excessive. **Désolée… Comment as-tu pu devenir aussi bon si rapidement ?** Se plaint-elle alors qu’elle vient encore de perdre contre Brainiac.

**\- Après que nous ayons joué la dernière fois, je suis rentré chez moi et j’ai testé 67 milliards de simulations, avec la probabilité que les cartes sortent.**

**\- Donc tu comptes les cartes…** Remarque Kelly.

**\- Oui !** Répond il fièrement, **tu as tout compris !**

**\- Ne dis pas ça aux gens.** Rigole Nia, très vite rejointe par nous tous.

La porte qui s’ouvre nous fait tous nous retourner vers une Lena en retard et à l’air perdu.

**\- Ah elle est là !**

**\- Yeahhhhh !** Je crie en la voyant enfin.

**\- Plus que James et tout la famille sera présente.**

**\- Où étais-tu passée ?** Je demande rapidement.

Elle me regarde d’une façon étrange, mais ça ne dure qu’un instant avant qu’elle brandisse une bouteille de vin en lançant : **Je ne savais pas quoi ramener alors j’ai pris du blanc et du rouge.** Suivit d’un sourire.

Alex à côté de moi éclate de joie et J’onn en tant que bon père de toute cette petite troupe, reprend les choses en mains et annonce qu’on va enfin pouvoir diviser les gens pour former des équipes. 

**\- J’onn veut changer les équipes habituelles…** Je bougonne ne voulant pas être séparée de ma partenaire habituelle.

**\- Ma maison, mes règles.** Dit-il confiant.

J’essaye d’attirer l’attention de Lena alors qu’elle ne m’a pas encore réellement adressé la parole depuis qu’elle est arrivée.

**\- Mais… tu es avec moi pas vrai ?**

Enfin elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, alors qu’elle prend place face à moi.

**\- Toujours.** Et je sens mon coeur se serrer.

**\- Bien.** Je souris un peu. **Je vais me reprendre un verre de vin…** Je me lève, la tête pleine de réflexion. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, un sentiment étrange mais sûrement injustifié et qui pourtant est remarqué par ma soeur puisqu’elle me poursuit.

**\- Hey, tu n’es pas fâchée parce que Brainy vient de nous plumer à ce jeu, parce que tu sais qu’on va le rétamer par la suite n’est ce pas ?**

Qu’est ce que j’ai fait par Rao pour avoir la chance de tomber sur Alex et de l’avoir comme soeur ? 

**\- On va le défoncer ! Mais…** est ce que je dois vraiment parler de ça ? Après tout ce n’est peut-être rien… Oh et puis merde. **Je suis inquiète pour Lena… Je dois lui dire la vérité, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi désormais.** Le dire à haute voix me fait plus de bien que ce que je ne le pensais.

**\- Lena a traversé l’enfer… Elle est enfin dans un moment où elle peut se sentir normal, donc je ne sais pas… peut-être c’est mieux de la laisser profiter de la soirée, tu ne penses pas ?**

Je suis étonnée qu’elle ne se plaigne pas du risque que je prendrai si je venais à tout lui dire. _“Quoi ?! Tout dire à une Luthor ? Mais tu as perdu la tête Kara !”_ , je peux encore entendre les derniers reproches qu’elle a pu me faire par rapport à ça. Et là rien ? Elle voit enfin Lena comme je la vois aussi ?  
Je devrai être heureuse, mais cette mauvaise impression flotte toujours autour de moi.

**\- Tu as raison, pas ce soir.**

* * *

****Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit ou tout cas très mal. Je n’ai pas pû m’empêcher de me faire tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables de la réaction de ma meilleure amie.

Comment Lena va-t-elle réagir à mon annonce ? Est ce qu’elle va pleurer, crier, me frapper ou bien pire, se taire ?   
Des centaines de milliers de possibilités sont passées par le filtre de mon cerveau.

Quand mon réveil a enfin sonné, une autre question est apparue. Que vais-je, MOI, lui dire.

“Lena, je suis Supergirl”, “Lena, je suis Kara Danvers”, “Lena, promets moi de m’écouter jusqu’au bout”, “Lena, promets moi de ne pas me quitter”... 

Rien ne semblait juste, ne semblait être assez bien. 

Je ne trouvais pas de moyen de me sortir de _ça_.

Et me voilà, là, maintenant, planant devant le balcon de son bureau à essayer de trouver le courage de passer la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle m’attendait. 

Je prends une grande inspiration, deux puis enfin une troisième et avance enfin.

Personne n’est assis derrière le bureau, mais un cadre explosé contenant une photo assez récente de Alex, Lena et moi est posé dessus. 

**\- Supergirl…**

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Elle est assise dans un des divans, un verre à la main et, soyons honnête, avec une mine affreuse.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Je demande inquiète en m’avançant.

**\- Que me vaut la visite si matinale de notre héroïne ?** Dit-elle en éludant totalement ma question et le regard plongé dans le fond de son verre vide.

**\- Je** _suis Kara Danvers_ **viens voir comment tu vas.**

**\- Tout National City a droit à ce traitement de faveur ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

**\- Alors pourquoi moi ? Qu’ai je de différent ?**

**\- Tu** _es ma meilleure amie_ **viens de perdre ton frère.**

**\- Des gens meurent tous les jours, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu un proche. Trouvez autre chose Supergirl.** Je suis étonnée par son comportement. À quoi elle joue ?   


Visiblement elle a plus qu’un verre dans le nez vu comme elle me parle, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tout s’est bien passé hier et même si elle a été la première à partir, elle nous a certifié que le décès de Lex ne lui faisait pas aussi mal qu’elle aurait pu l’imaginer. 

**\- Je ne peux pas simplement m’inquiéter pour une amie ?** Je demande doucement en m’asseyant à ses côtés.

**\- Nous ne sommes rien de tout cela.** Rétorque-t-elle sèchement, me fissurant le coeur. 

Elle se lève précipitamment tout en chancelant et va récupérer une bouteille d’alcool dans ce que je sais être sa réserve.

**\- C’est parce que j’ai tué ton frère ?** Je demande la gorge nouée. **Tu sais que j’ai essayé de le sauver mais qu’il n’a pas voulu l’aide d’une Kryptonienne.**

**\- Parce que les Luthor ne supportent pas les Super !** Elle hurle d’un coup lançant en même temps son verre à l’autre bout de la pièce.

**\- Mais tu es LENA avant d’être une Luthor et je suis…** Ma phrase ne trouve jamais de fin. J’avais un moment parfait pour le lui dire et tout reste bloqué.

**\- Tu es ?**

**\- Je, je…**

Elle se rapproche de moi avec un regard noir.

**\- Dis le.** Je baisse les yeux. **Allez !** Elle me crie dessus. **Mon dieu mais dis le Kara !**

Je relève la tête. Qu’est ce qu’elle a dit ? J’ai rêvé ou… 

**\- Lena ?**

**\- Quand allais-tu me l’avouer Kara ?**

**\- Je…**

**\- Tu n’avais pas confiance c’est ça ? Tu croyais que j’allais vendre cette information ou m’en servir contre toi ?** Elle a un regard fou que je ne lui connais pas. **Vous vous êtes bien tous foutu de moi. Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Nia et même James… Tout le monde sait !**

**\- Lena laisse moi t’expliquer.**

**\- M’expliquer quoi ? Que tu avais peur pour ma sécurité ? Que tes ennemis pouvaient venir m’attaquer si j’étais au courant et que tu voulais seulement que je sois saine et sauve ? Et les autres alors ? Tu t’en fous ou tu veux juste continuer à essayer de te trouver des excuses alors que tu n’as simplement jamais eu foi en moi.** Elle n’a presque plus d’air quand elle termine cette tirade. Elle est désormais en pleure, ses yeux sont rouges et elle a le regard fuyant. Elle n’arrive plus à penser.

**\- Au début je voulais te le dire, je te le jure.** J’essaye de poser ma voix dans l’espoir de lui faire entendre ma vérité. **Mais avec toi j’étais Kara Danvers, juste ça, et je voulais garder cette relation que nous avions construite.** Elle s’est reculée dans un coin de la pièce. **C’était égoïste de ma part, c’est vrai, mais je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser Lena, tu es ma meilleure et je t’aime tellement.**

J’hésite un instant à la forcer à ce qu’elle me regarde, qu’elle voit à quel point mes yeux disent la vérité si elle ne croit pas mes paroles. Mais elle est désormais recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses larmes sont tellement fortes que je ne suis même pas certaine qu’elle m’ait entendue.

**\- Je vais te laisser du temps pour digérer tout ça, mais je t’en conjure Lena, crois moi quand je te dis que je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.**

* * *

Ça fait 11 jours que je suis sans nouvelle de toi. 

Dès le moment où je suis sortie de ton bureau, j’ai su que j’aurai du rester. 

Mais une fois que tu n’étais plus dans mon champ de vision, j’ai craqué. Les larmes ont commencées à couler et j’ai fuit aussi vite que possible chez ma soeur, parce que, même avec une fissure dans le coeur, Supergirl ne pouvait pas être vue en train de pleurer.  


Alex était prête à aller rejoindre Kelly quand j’ai débarqué chez elle. Elle m’a fait s’asseoir sur son canapé et m’a recouverte d’un grand plaid. Je me souviens l’avoir entendue téléphoner à la soeur de James, mais mes pensées n’étaient que concentrées sur les derniers événements pour écouter ce qu’elle lui disait.  
Le reste de cette journée est assez floue quand j’y repense. Beaucoup de larmes c’est certain, mais le reste je ne sais plus trop. 

Je suis restée 3 jours non-stop sur le canapé d’Alex et 5 jours en tout dans son appartement. 

Je lui ai demandé dès le lendemain de mon “explication” avec toi d’aller te voir, de te demander comment tu allais. J’ai eu du mal à la convaincre et je peux comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas envie de se mettre dos à toi (même si c’était sûrement déjà le cas) et puis elle voulait rester près de moi, mais j’ai réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point c’était important que quelqu'un s’assure que tu ailles bien. J’aurai déjà dû lui demander ça avant, mais mon cerveau n’arrivait plus à penser à rien. Enfin… c’est plutôt l’inverse. Il ne faisait que penser à toi. Toi, toi, LENA. Tes yeux remplis de larmes, ton maquillage qui coule, les débris de verre ou encore notre photo détruite.   
J’ai arrêté de pleurer un peu avant qu’Alex, mon rock, ne revienne de cette entrevue. Je n’avais fait que penser à toi et ce que tu aurais pu dire à ma soeur pendant la petite heure durant laquelle elle était partie. Encore une fois, je m’étais imaginée 1001 situations, mais je suis tombée de haut quand j’ai su ce qu’il s’était passé.

Tu étais partie. Tu avais donné quelques directives avant de prendre ton jet pour une destination inconnue, même pour ta nouvelle secrétaire. 

Et 10 jours plus tard tu n’es toujours pas réapparue. 

Tout le monde a essayé de t’appeler des dizaines de fois, te laisser des messages, mais rien ne te parvient. Tu t’es coupée du monde ou en tout cas de nous.

James est allé vérifier quelques une des propriétés où tu aurais pu être, mais il est revenu choux-blanc.

Ça fait maintenant 10 jours que Supergirl n’a pas été aperçue dans le ciel.   
Au début c’est parce que je n’avais pas la tête à ça, je ne pensais qu’à toi.  
Puis c’est Alex qui a dit que je devais prendre un peu plus de temps pour moi.

Et puis maintenant je ne vois pas l'intérêt d’aller sauver des gens si tu n’es pas là.

10 jours que je suis sans nouvelle de toi Lena. Où es-tu ?

* * *

**\- Kara ma chérie, on mange.** Eliza vient me chercher dans le jardin. 

**\- J’arrive.**

Ça fait un mois que je suis arrivée à Midvale.   
Je ne faisais que tourner en rond dans mon appartement et Alex, me voyant dans un état auquel elle n’avait jamais assisté auparavant, m’a conseillée de m’éloigner de National City.   
Ça a été la meilleure décision que j’ai prise depuis que tu es partie. 

En arrivant dans ma maison d’enfance, j’étais totalement perdue. Tu n’étais toujours pas réapparue et le temps devenait long sans nouvelle de toi.  
Alex a voulu utiliser les installations du DEO pour te retrouver, mais je le lui ai interdit. Si tu ne voulais pas nous parler, c’est que tu n’étais pas prête et je n’allais sûrement pas te forcer. 

Les premiers jours ici ont tout de même été difficiles, mais surtout pour ma mère d’adoption puisque je m’étais enfermée dans un profond mutisme.   
Maintenant ça va mieux. Je parle plus même si ça reste peu et je mange à chaque repas. 

Je n’ai pas su expliquer la situation à Eliza et c’est Alex qui a du s’en occuper quand elle nous a rejoint quelques jours plus tard. 

Elle paraissait surprise, mais n’a fait aucun commentaire.

**\- Je nous ai fait des pâtes aux courgettes, je sais que tu aimes ça.** M’annonce Eliza en plaçant une assiette généreusement remplie devant moi.

**\- Merci, ça à l’air délicieux.**

À chaque fois c’est pareil. Elle me sert une énorme quantité que je mange à peine la moitié et puis elle monologue pendant tout le temps où je chipote à mes aliments. En général c’est pour me raconter sa journée et ce qu’il se passe dans la petite ville. J’écoute tout ça d’une oreille distraite, je dois bien l’avouer, puisque mon esprit ne fait que penser à toi, encore et toujours.

Une fois le souper fini et la vaisselle rangée, on va toutes les deux s’asseoir sur le banc de la terrasse au premier étage. C’est un petit rituel qui a été mis en place depuis mon arrivée et étrangement c’est le moment que je préfère dans mes journées. 

Là, personne ne parle. On profite de la chaleur des tasses de thé et de la douceur de la fin de journée et c’est tout. 

Forcément je pense encore à toi, mais c’est seulement ici que j’ai en mémoire des choses positives. Des souvenirs qui n’appartiennent qu’à nous où tu me souris et nous partageons des moments plein de complicités. Ça fait un bien fou, mais il y a toujours ce déclic où je reviens à la réalité et où je me souviens que tu es partie et que tu me hais.

**\- Je sais que c’est notre moment de silence normalement Kara, mais je pense qu’il est temps que tu sortes la tête de l’eau.**

**\- Je n’arrive pas à passer à autre chose.**

**\- Et si tu lui écrivais ?**

**\- Pour lui dire quoi ?**

**\- Tout.**

* * *

Ça fait plus de deux mois maintenant. Alex trouve que ça devient ridicule cette histoire et moi je suis toujours à Midvale à attendre je ne sais pas trop quoi.  
Je n’ai toujours pas enfilé mon costume de Supergirl, je l’ai d’ailleurs laissé à National City et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas voir le symbole des El. Il signifie l’espoir et c’est quelque chose que j’ai décidé de mettre de côté.

J’ai suivi le conseil d’Eliza et maintenant ça va mieux.

En général j’écris pendant mes insomnies et je te dis tout, absolument tout. 

Je t’explique comment ma planète est morte et ma famille avec elle. Que j’ai été envoyée sur Terre pour protéger mon cousin mais que j’ai eu un léger contre temps.  
Tu as aussi eu mes explications sur Krypton, comment était l’endroit, les gens, la nourriture, mon enfance. Puis bien entendu mon arrivée chez les Danvers avec mes débuts plutôt compliqués avec Alex.

Je t’ai tout dit, tout écrit, tout raconté. Enfin, presque tout. Ça fait deux jours que je n’ai plus touché le cahier qui sert à coucher mes pensées. Je me suis arrêtée au moment de notre rencontre. Ce jour où j’avais accompagné Clark à ton bureau pour une interview. Ce moment où je t’ai rencontré. La première chose que je me suis dite c’est : “wahou, elle est magnifique”. Tu étais telle une apparition. J’ai même pensé que tu n’étais pas terrienne et que tu venais de Themyscira ou encore d’une planète lointaine. Tu étais bien trop belle. 

Mais on ne dit pas ce genre de chose si ? 

Puis tu allais penser que je voulais t’amadouer avec des beaux mots pour me faire pardonner. Enfin, si un jour tu lis ce carnet.

* * *

Tu es enfin réapparue après trois mois mais moi je n’ai pas bougé. J’ai décidé de ne pas rentrer à National City. J’ai d’ailleurs donné ma démission il y a quelques semaines et étonnement ça m’a enlevé un poids énorme des épaules. J’ai senti mon coeur plus léger. 

C’était il y a quelques jours que j’ai appris la nouvelle. Brainy et Nia étaient venus me rendre visite et il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Brainiac pour me l’annoncer. Il s’est reçu une tape derrière la tête par sa copine et puis c’est à demi-mot qu’elle m’a expliqué que tu étais revenue. Elle m’a raconté que James était venu te voir et tu l’avais fait mettre à la porte aussi vite qu’il était entré dans ton bureau et que ma soeur allait essayer de te croiser aujourd'hui ou demain.

Je n’ai pas su quoi penser de cette information. J’étais soulagée que tu sois enfin à la maison, mais tu n’étais pas vraiment _là_ en même temps. Puis je n’étais pas certaine que le fait qu’Alex aille te voir soit une idée de génie. Mais quand elle a quelque chose en tête, c’est difficile de la lui retirer.

Sans grande surprise, Alex m’a appelé le lendemain pour m’annoncer que votre rencontre n’avait rien donné. 

Au moins je sais que tu vas bien.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de 2h du matin quand je mets un point final à mon carnet. Je l’avais mi longtemps de côté, mais ton retour il y a quelques semaines avait agi comme une décharge et maintenant je passais aussi mes journées à écrire. 

Ça avait été difficile de me replonger dans notre histoire parce que, avec le temps, certaines choses étaient devenues floues et comme c’étaient majoritairement des moments de vies communes, je me voyais mal me tromper. 

J’ai donc passé de longs moments à juste me souvenir. Essayer de retrouver les mots exactes qui avaient été prononcés ou les sensations et sentiments que j’avais ressentis.  


Mais maintenant que tout est fini, que j’ai tout fini, un nouveau poid s’est échappé.

Évidemment Alex était au courant du “projet” dans lequel je m’étais lancée et quand j’ai annoncé la “nouvelle” à elle et Eliza, elle a directement demandé : “Que vas-tu en faire maintenant ?”.

Si l’idée initiale était d’écrire pour tout te donner à toi Lena, maintenant je ne sais plus trop. 

Les sensations de manque, de tristesse et de détresse sont bien évidemment toujours présentes, mais, comme toutes les douleurs, je m’y suis habituée.   
Je n’ai plus pleuré depuis quelques temps, tu sais ? 

J’ai trouvé une sorte d’équilibre entre mon chagrin et la vie qui doit continuer. Après tout, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

Alors que faire maintenant que j’ai fini ? 

Alex veut que je te donne ce cahier, Eliza dit que c’est à moi de décider quoi en faire et puis moi… moi je pense que je vais le garder.   
D’une certaine manière c’est rassurant de l’avoir près de moi. Enfin, c’est plutôt rassurant que tu ne l’aies pas, surtout après les derniers mots qui j’ai écrit. Toi tu me détestes et moi j’écris _ça_. Je suis vraiment une idiote. 

Bien entendu ma soeur n’a jamais rien lu de ce qui est noté, alors elle ne peut pas comprendre mon envie de te le cacher. Elle ne comprend déjà pas mon choix de rester à Midvale et encore moins celui de n’être que Kara Danvers et personne d’autre.

* * *

Ça fait quatre mois maintenant depuis l’annonce et ce soir Alex est venue présenter Kelly à Eliza dans un repas officiel. Ma soeur était aussi stressée que tu peux l’imaginer mais tout s’est superbement bien passé. 

Depuis Maggie je ne l’avais pas vu à ce point sourire et même si je sais que parfois Alex a quelques difficultés de confiance suite ses fiançailles qui n’ont pas abouties, je sais qu’elle est heureuse de l’avoir à ses côtés. Elles vont à leur rythme et pour le moment ça leurs convient.

C’est ce soir là que j’ai décidé de ranger le carnet que j’avais pris l’habitude de feuilleter en pensant à toi. 

Il resterait désormais dans un tiroir.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Alex est revenue seule pour passer le week-end avec Eliza et moi, je lui annoncé une bonne nouvelle ; j’avais trouvé un mi-temps dans une librairie près du port.

Tu étais excitée et heureuse pour moi et ma mère adoptive a sorti le champagne pour fêter la nouvelle. Elles voyaient toutes les deux comme j’allais enfin mieux.

Par contre ce soir là, j’ai pleuré. J’avais voulu être discrète mais Alex m’a repéré à des kilomètres et a trouvé une excuse pour m’éloigner du rangement de fin de soirée.

Elle a pensé que c’était sa faute et j’ai dit que c’était de la mienne.   
Malgré mon excitation de nouvel emploi, tu me manquais et j’étais la seule à blâmer. Elle s’est énervée en disant que dans un premier temps elle comprenait le besoin que tu avais eu de t'éloigner de nous, mais que maintenant c’était tout simplement ridicule.

Je l’ai engueulé, elle a crié en retour et c’est énervé l’une contre l’autre que nous nous sommes séparées et qu’elle a repris la route pour National City le soir même.

Nous nous sommes appelées le lendemain et tout s’est arrangé, mais dans sa voix j’ai senti une touche de culpabilité différente. Elle m’a pourtant assurée que tout allait bien et qu’elle reviendrait à Midvale le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

J’avais commencé mon boulot depuis un mois et je commençais à reconnaître les quelques habitués de la boutique. L’endroit m’était maintenant familier et la patronne était heureuse de m’avoir embauché puisqu’elle avait maintenant l’opportunité de passer plus de temps avec ses petits-enfants.

Aujourd’hui on est samedi et comme tous les samedis, la librairie est bourrée de monde. Je suis en caisse et Steph, l’autre employée, aide les clients à trouver leur bonheur.   
Les clients s'enchaînent durant toute la matinée et je sais que c’est la dernière ligne droite avant la fermeture de 13h puis une reprise à 14h30 jusqu’en début de soirée.

Mes gestes deviennent automatiques, mes paroles aussi. 

“Bonjour”, “Un emballage cadeau ?”, “Oui il fait très beau aujourd'hui, on a de la chance”, “Passez une bonne journée !”, mais cette répétition ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J’y trouve même quelque chose d’apaisant, ce qui est bizarre quand on compare ça à la vie que je menais il y a même pas six mois.

Le client s’en va et je suis accroupie dos à la file, en train de chercher un nouveau rouleau de papier pour la caisse enregistreuse, quand je dis : **Je suis désolée, j’arrive dans un instant.**

**\- Pas de soucis, je ne suis pas pressée.**

Je me relève d’un bond en entendant cette voix mais n’ose pas me retourner. J’ai dû rêver pas vrai ?   
Pourtant ma curiosité me pousse à me retourner et sans dans un soupire que je prononce ce prénom qui m’a tellement manqué : **Lena.**

Tu es devant moi encore plus belle que d’habitude. Tu me souris doucement, tendrement même, et moi j’ai le souffle coupé.

**\- J’aimerai un emballage cadeau pour celui-ci si c’est possible ?**

Tu poses deux livres sur le comptoir et je reconnais directement _mon_ carnet.   
Comment ce fait-il que tu l’aies ? Tu ne dois pas le voir ! Tu ne dois pas l’avoir !

**\- Mais…**

**\- Avant d'être emballé, j’aimerai un avis sur le mot que j’y ai laissé.**

Je te lance un regard plein d’interrogation et tu me pousses ce que je reconnais comme étant aussi une sorte de journal mais plus petit que le mien et de différente couleur. 

Je le prends délicatement et je l’ouvre à la première page pour y lire : “Moi aussi je t’aime.”

Mon coeur s’arrête, puis recommence à battre à une vitesse incroyablement rapide, surtout pour une kryptonienne.   
Je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, tes si beaux yeux, ceux qui appartiennent à la femme dont je suis amoureuse.

**\- Tu m’aimes ?**

**\- Oui… et je suis désolée.**

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle.

**\- Excuse-moi Kara, mais il y a un monde de dingue et tu n’avances pas.** Me dit Steph jetant des regards curieux vers toi.

**\- Oui pardon.** Elle repart vers les rayons et je scanne le cahier. **Je te l’offre, ne t’inquiète pas. Mais,** je jette un coup d’oeil à l’horloge mural, **j’en ai encore pour une petite heure. Tu peux m’attendre ?**

**\- Toujours.** Tu m’offres un si beau sourire, que mes zygomatiques le suivent immédiatement. Tu récupères mon cahier, laissant celui qui m’est adressé et sors du magasin.

L’heure qui suit est la plus longue de ma vie. 

Je jette régulièrement des coups d’oeil vers la petite place où tu as pris place. Tu es baignée par le soleil, te donnant un côté angélique.

13h sonne et avec ça le début de ma pause. Je salue Steph qui est en train de ranger des bouquins et je sors précipitamment.

Une fois sortie du magasin, je me stoppe et toi tu me fixes. 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois j’ai envie d’utiliser mes pouvoirs pour voler vers toi. Il n’y a que toi pour me faire ressentir ça.

**\- Kara.**

**\- Tu es vraiment là ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Je suis désolée.** Je sens mes yeux picoter et les larmes monter. **Tellement désolée.**

**\- C’est moi qui le suis Kara.** Elle prend mes mains et son contact m'électrise. **Mais maintenant tout va s’arranger.** Elle me lâche un instant pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac. **Je crois que ceci t’appartient.** Mon carnet. **Alex a jugé bon de me le prêter et je crois qu’elle n’a jamais eu une aussi bonne idée.**

**\- Tu ne m’en veux plus ?**

**\- Non, évidemment que non.**

**\- Et… tu m’aimes ?**

**\- Tout comme toi visiblement.**

Elle ouvre mon cahier à la dernière page et je peux y lire mes dernières lignes :   


_“_ _Je me rends maintenant compte, après que toutes ces feuilles aient été noircies, que j’ai trop longtemps mi la vérité de côté. Pour te protéger de moi et pour me protéger de toi j’ai trouvé un mensonge qui nous séparait suffisamment pour que tout reste comme nous l’avons toujours connu._  
 _Je sais que c’est idiot, mais comment dire à sa meilleure amie qu’on est follement amoureuse d’elle en ayant peur de la non-réciprocité de ce sentiment. C’est pour ça que je le note ici, à un endroit que je ne compte jamais te dévoiler._  
 _Lena Luthor, je t’aime._ ”

**\- Kara Danvers, je t’aime aussi.**

Ce qui s’est passé après est assez flou. Mais une chose est sûre, tu m’as embrassée et tu ne m’as plus jamais quittée. Jamais.


End file.
